As it Seems
by MarkyB
Summary: Haru's life is taking a downward spiral and she isn't sure what she should be doing anymore or what is really true about the life she had always thought to be straight-forward never mind the transvestite dad and a nosy Host Club . Haru/Kyo or Haru/Mori
1. Prologue

Fujioka Haruhi was known as many things amongst his classmates: brilliant, kind, unflappable, gentle, a great cook, and poor. Very poor in fact. What he was not known for but it was undeniably true was that he was: female, and perhaps not so poor and generally believed.

Of everyone the only person to know this was Ranka, Haruhi's father, and he knew not to say anything not even to his own beloved daughter. His dear wife had in fact been from a very wealthy family but their engagement had seen it fit to disown her. Secretly they had kept in contact with her brother until her early death, when as their son's grief Haruhi's grandparents became suspicious and continued contact became impossible. Alas Ranka's continued silence was an impossibility.

After his choice to change his lifestyle following his wife's death he had begun to visit a free clinic. That was not to say he became promiscuous, quite the contrary really, he was very picky but there were lovers. Haruhi knew them all, there was no room for secrets between them, at least not many. Ranka had taken a new lover, been cheated on, and then been comforted by his ridiculously adult teenage daughter. Sufficiently comforted he had then gone to the clinic, thinking all was well, he was also very safe during lovemaking. Two weeks later he received his results, HIV positive.

Not wanting to alarm Haruhi, or himself, overmuch he had gone to a hospital for a second test. Hopefully proof that it was a false result and to prepare if it was not. Once again his result came positive. The doctors arranged for treatments… but they told him that there was little they could do beyond ensure that his last few months… or years were comfortable. Ranka was determined that it be years, he didn't even feel sick yet so no loss of immunity and he was pretty hearty in any case. Still, he needed a back up plan.

He had at first considered not talking to his wife's brother at all about the situation. After all in a way it proved her parents right. Plus, there was the Host Club, ready at all times to take care and spoil his beautiful little girl. But the fact of the matter was, well…. He didn't want to share her with them while he was still around. As an excuse he would use the family card, who knew, maybe Haru-chan would fall for it.

Sometimes he wished his daughter wasn't so clever.

Really, he did.

So here he was almost 35, with AIDS, secretly meeting with his daughters maternal uncle. And no one could say secrecy was his strong point. That was why they were meeting in a park, at night. He brought mace. His brother-in-law brought three very large bodyguards. A couple of them were pretty handsome. All three of them glared at him. He flirted back, take a little give it back. His brother-in-law laughed. Ranka had always liked him.

"Tetsuya-san." Ranka bowed slightly to his relative by marriage. "I am sorry to have contacted you and forced a meeting on such short notice."

"Forced? Never. You are the beloved husband of my much loved sister. Now, what is it you needed to tell me, I undestand it was important."

"Uh, yes." Ranka smiled weakly. "As you know I have made certain life choices since my wife died. They have finally come back to haunt me."

Tetsuya went very still, all traces of mirth gone. "Haunting you how?" Ranka stared out of the park at the city lights surrounding them, finding himself momentarily unable to tell the other man. "How?"

Another moment of hesitation before he found the courage to reply. "I have AIDS." He sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair. "I just found out for certain a few days ago."

"How long do you have?"

"No clue. I think a while, the doctors are running some tests…. I don't feel ill but…" he sighed heavily.

"Does Haru know?" Tetsuya sounded so tired and momentarily and Ranka felt guilt creep over him. It was so unfair of him to ruin so many lives for his selfishness.

"Yes, of course I did." Ranka smiled weakly. "I try not to keep things from her, I have omitted the large factor of you and your family, there does not need to be anything else."

"Of course." Tetsuya looked at him for a long moment. "My mother passed away a few years back, I am not sure you saw it in the papers. My father is currently in the hospital with a machine keeping him alive. The doctors tell me he will never recover."

Ranka looked to his brother in law and with pure sympathy. He did not like his wife's parents but that did not mean he had ever wanted them to die. Especially because he loved Tetsuya as much as if the man was his blood relation, he did not care that they had not seen each other in over fifteen years. "I am sorry for your loss, and the pain this must cause you. Don't worry about anything for a while, I understand what you are going through."

Tetsuya turned to him, smiled, and Ranka noticed how very tired the other man truly was. "Of everyone who has said that you are the only one I believe." The other man paced briefly before turning to Ranka once again. "I am going to leave you with some money." He raised a hand before the drag queen could argue. "You need the money I may not have contacted you but I have kept tabs. You are not in the financial situation to fund the treatment your illness requires. Haruhi is probably already trying to skimp as much as she can and you don't want her to worry overmuch…" He looked at Ranka for a long moment. "Haruhi would have had to come into the family anyway, I have no one other that the two of you."

"Sh-should I tell her about you all now, or wait?" he did not mention what they would be waiting for.

"She is very capable of keeping it quiet, and my niece should have some time to process the information." Tetsuya took out a checkbook and wrote swiftly before handing it to his brother. "That should be enough."

Ranka looked at the amount and shook his head. "It is too much."

"Sadly, as the one giving you the money I don't agree."

"Tetsuya…."

"Do not argue Ranka, I have been cowed by my parents for years, allowing them to coerce me into ignoring my beautiful niece and the grieving husband of my beloved big sister. I will watch over you both now in ways I did not before."

Ranka did not argue with him this time, Tetsuya would blame himself for a long time for something Ranka had never held against him. "Tetsuya, thank you."

Tetsuya merely nodded and walked away, his bodyguards trailing him.

Ranka stared out at the city for a long while before heading home.


	2. On the Outside

Disclaimer: I am not Bisco Hatori (and if I was OHSHC wouldn't exist because I can't draw well) so obviously none of her characters are my own. Tetsuya and whoever else I introduce that doesn't exist in the manga or anime are my own.

Haruhi had not been herself for a few weeks by the time Tamaki and the twins noticed. Kyouya was forced to share slightly pained, although subtle, looks with his sempais. In the defense of the other three Haruhi always had been a hard book to read when it came to emotions outside of annoyance or disdain. Still, she had forgotten to but instant coffee in the cups… Kyouya checked his notes, eight times.

What irked him about the situation was not that Haruhi was disturbed by something but because he could not find out what it was. Not even is ever constant resource Ranka could or would shed light on his daughters state. It was infuriating for someone who always knew everything to be unable to understand the actions and motives of someone. His gaze turned to the cross-dressing host in annoyance as she seemed to be listening to a couple girls babble about their Swiss cabins. Really, he didn't understand why they always chose such topics considering Haruhi had no idea and no real interest in what they were talking about. His information informed him that Haruhi had never been to Switzerland, much less owned a cabin.

For the first time since the first few months of her indebted membership to the Host Club Haruhi was happy to go home. Her father had shown her the first few photographs in an album that morning, pictures of her mother and uncle during their childhood. It was amazing seeing her mother as never before, as the daughter of a wealthy family. Ranka promised to show her the rest if the photographs and tell her more stories about her mother, things that he hadn't been able to tell her before.

Part of her was excited about finding out about her uncle, the money was irrelevant, but the knowledge that this information was given only because she would be losing her remaining parent was sobering. A sigh escaped her as she finished washing the last teapot, before she could move to dry it was gently taken from her. Surprised she looked up into the kind gaze of Mori.

"Mori-sempai, thank you." he nodded in response and dried the pot for her before putting it in the proper cupboard. Haruhi waited, of all her club friends he was the most willing to help but usually she had to request aid, him offering it meant he had something bothering him.

Still, he was quiet, staring at the contents of the shelves in front of him.

"Where is Hani-sempai?" She asked at last, no reason to delay the conversation.

"He is taking Chika to a family function." A pause. "What is wrong Haruhi?" She jumped and looked up at him. He didn't use her name often.

She felt something in her give way, she had been told to keep this to herself and with any other secret she would be fine but this burden was too much for her to hold alone. Besides, if she was going to break in front of someone Mori-sempai was the one she would choose. A quick glance around the Music Room showed that everyone had left while she was cleaning so no nosy ears were about to listen in.

"My father…is ill." She supplied hesitantly but then rolled her eyes in frustration at herself. "He has Aids," she saw his eyes widen, as much a sign of surprise that he was able to display, "he was diagnosed a month ago but that wasn't the only thing that's happened." She wanted to add, 'as if that wasn't enough'. "It turns out that my mother isn't what I thought she was, her family is one of the Japanese super families dealing in architecture, construction, and urban development. You have probably met them, the Kirebatsu Family."

"Ah." he was studying her, she didn't look at him but she could tell. And it made her uncomfortable, more so because she, the great unflappable Haruhi (when there wasn't a thunderstorm), felt like crying.

"I never have, but I hate them, my grandparents at least. They disowned my mom because she married my dad. How could they do that to her? Why do rich people look down on the poor?" And with this the tears broke through. Her own grandparents had looked down on her for growing up with only enough to get by. She covered her face, disgusted at her weakness.

Mori wrapped his long arms around her in a gentle hug. He didn't say anything, just hel her until she had enough control of her emotions to step back. She gave him a weak smile in appreciation.

"I need to head home. I'll see you tomorrow. Please, don't tell anyone."

"Ah."

Mori stared at the doors Haruhi had left through for a long while before pushing himself away from the sink. A damp spot on his school blazer the only physical evidence that he had just witnessed any sort of emotional turmoil as his face remained impassive. But internally there was unrest; he had always been a caretaker and he found himself drawn to protect the petite female he called friend, now more than ever. The fact that Ranka had AIDS was shocking and painful, he _liked_ the eccentric man. The knowledge that it would leave Haruhi an orphan was heartbreaking. The only consolation he could devise was that her uncle Kirebatsu Tetsuya, was a good man and would care for her… if Mori was wrong about him, well, he was a student the Haninozuka family dojo and Hani could be a Demon Couch if given enough incentive.

In the meantime he would invite Haruhi and Ranka to his home for a weekend here soon, he was sure his parents and grandparents would enjoy the company and it would be good for Haruhi to see that not all wealthy people held the same mentality as her grandparents. His Gran had been complaining about him and Hani hiding 'their dear little girl friend' from her for months. Admittedly he almost felt guilty for subjecting his close friend to the elderly woman, he loved her dearly but she was a lot to handle, even for him at times.

A/N: Question for my readers. I could just look through the manga but I am kind of lazy. Would it be Takashi's Grandmother or Great-Grandmother that married out of the Haninozuka family into the Morinozuka? Also, I have decided the coupling, but I think I am going to make a competition.

Mori-1 Kyouya-0 (so far)


End file.
